


Oh Those Darkest Days

by domestic_tobias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Friendship, Gen, Sans-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domestic_tobias/pseuds/domestic_tobias
Summary: It was such a deliberate little detail; somewhat of importance yet all the less significant.{Very short little ficlet I did as writing exercise}





	Oh Those Darkest Days

There were little giveaways that were harder to notice but easy enough to spot once you knew of them.

It was in the way he always had his head angled so that his right eye observed everything.

It was in the way he twitched as if startled if you came up on his blind spot.

It was in the way his eye-lights lit up, but one was ever so dimmer than the other.

It was in the way he constantly swept the surroundings ahead before he continued.

It was in the way he found comfort under the shadows of a pulled-up hood.

It was such a deliberate little detail; somewhat of importance yet all the less significant.

Sans was blind. Or, at least, half-blind.

It didn't take long after reaching the surface for his friends to notice. The land was unfamiliar to everyone, especially Sans. He would often bump into or trip over things he couldn't see and didn't know was there. That was the ultimate giveaway for the first discoverer, Undyne. She herself could relate; she was having the same problem.

Toriel was next to notice. The day she'd finally pieced it together was when her and Sans were having tea and he reached for the mug on the table. His appendages fumbled thrice before connecting with the ceramic handle. Toriel hadn't indicated then that she'd saw his slip-up, but she held the thought in her mind for later contemplation.

Frisk had always had a feeling. Through the various resets, there was always something weird about the way Sans carried himself. They figured that was why why his eye glowed when they fought him; he used his magic to enhance his poor vision so they couldn't blindside him. Chara had agreed with their thoughts. It had only become more apparent since reaching the surface.

Alphys had found out from Undyne. It didn't take too long for her to catch on to the subtle motions as well.

Poor Papyrus was oblivious to his brother’s ailment. He'd lived with Sans’ antics for so long that they had just become a regular occurrence. He wasn't aware until the group of friends had sat down as an entire group, minus Sans, to discuss the matter.

That tiny, semi-significant detail changed everything yet nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @domestic-tobias for updates, sneak peeks of new stories, drabbles and asks.


End file.
